minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crol
Crol 'is a highly mutated Celedoran and intelligent being that is obsessed with '-kinesis' powers. He is viewed as an outcast and a failed experiment and his highly shifted form allows him to span with lots of different powers. Some people think that Crol didn't originate from Aero, but that he came from an unknown being's Oblivion Timeline and that he was sent to Aero on purpose by a gang of Oblivion Creepers in order to learn the many existing kinetic powers for some later use. History Crol was born more or less as a regular Anenome, but was abandoned at birth and left alone in the wild. He nearly died fighting to survive against countless waves of monsters and humans, and eventually he fled to a Stronghold and hid there for several years, living off on the Silverfish that were naitive to there. One day, however, an unknown Derika of Darkness fell in the cave fighting an enemy and entered the Stronghold by accident. Crol fought the Derika, observing how they used telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and several other kinesis related powers. Crol, in his distraction, got hit with an unknown kinesis power by an opposing force that wasn't from the Derika of Darkness and began to mutate. The DoD left for Crol to die, until a miner came in. It was several hours before the miner actually entered the Stronghold, and found Crol lying near the End Portal, half-conscious. He was a tech geek and decided to play a prank on him, so he dramatically dropped his pickaxe and exclaimed, "Oh no! Your head is cut open!" "It is?" Crol asked weakly. The miner lied, saying that he was a doctor, and put in a robotic implant in his head that was supposed to weaken the mutated Anenome. However, he put the wrong one in, and instead made Crol extremely strong and smart. Crol quickly silenced the miner, stole his technology, and discovered all the kinesis powers known, and some not even learned by anyone yet. He built a small laboratory out of the materials he stole, and became obsessed with technology and learning about it, so he endlessly researched about everything technological; from cloning pods to universal portals to power infusers. Crol was the origonal inventor of universal portals, then somebody found out the blueprints and spread his knowledge across the world, making it possible to travel to whole other universes. Crol's favourite subjects were learning, creating, and manipulating kinesis powers and learning how to take away powers from high-powered beings. Crol was also the inventor of what was origonally called ''Power Interferers, which covered a cetain area and prevented a wide range of powers to be used so breaking in his lab would be much harder. Keeba saw the blueprints for this, and used it on his territory of the abandoned school in Maine. Crol's full name is 'Crollesta Kinesis Deitson '(croll-EST-ah; DEE-it-son); his middle name happens to be Kinesis itself. His nickname, though, is The Kinetic Ravager. Powers *'Mastered Atmokinesis - '''The mastered ability to control the weather *'Mastered Audiokinesis - 'The mastered ability to control and generate sound waves, frequencies, and pitches in such a form that it hurts deities, Derikas, ect. *'Mastered Aciukinesis - 'The mastered ability to control the sharpness of an object *'Mastered Cryokinesis - 'The mastered ability to freeze objects and manipulate/generate ice and snow *'Mastered Chronokinesis - 'The mastered ability to move time in any direction *'Mastered Electrokinesis *'Mastered Pyrokinesis' *'Mastered Necrokinesis/Umbrakinesis' *'Mastered Photokinesis' *'Mastered Telekinesis' *'Mastered Hydrokinesis/Aquakinesis' *'Mastered Hypnokinesis - '''The mastered ability to induce sleep in anything alive *'Mastered Essekinesis - The mastered ability to manipulate reality; can include hallucinations *'Mastered Lunarkinesis - '''The mastered ability to use lunar energy and manipulate the moon *'Mastered Gyrokinesis - 'The mastered ability to control gravity *'Mastered Technokinesis - 'The mastered ability to manipulate and easily understand technology *'Advanced Gerontokinesis - 'The advanced ability to control and manipulate the age and life span of living organisms; does not apply to deities and Derikas *'Advanced Ionikinesis - 'The advanced ability to manipulate plasma *'Advanced Osteokinesis - 'The advanced ability to manipulate bone matter *'Advanced Pathokinesis - 'The advanced ability to manipulate emotions; does apply to Derikas but not to Deities *'Advanced Radiokinesis - 'The advanced ability to manipulate radiation *'Scientikinesis - 'The ability to change the scientific laws (physics, gravity, Newton's three laws, ect.) *'Vitakinesis - 'The ability to manipulate health, only applies to mortals, ghosts, and Sayoras *'Necropathy *'Telepathy' *'Mastered Mind-Melding' Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ancient Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:The Zheud Siblings Category:Beings Involved in RoM